


Обстоятельства

by thefirstremarkablelimit



Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstremarkablelimit/pseuds/thefirstremarkablelimit
Summary: The Smiths были в первой поездке в Нью-Йорк, проводили первый американский тур, который, конечно, не мог быть спокойным. Моррисси, недовольный окружающим миром, погодой, членами собственной группы и еще бог знает чем, сильно переживал и то и дело срывался на Джонни, но тот стоически терпел и оставался надежной опорой.





	Обстоятельства

**Author's Note:**

> посвящается герману - свету, ведущему сквозь тьму

— Джонни? Ты здесь? — Моррисси постучал в дверь три раза. По мрачному и пустынному гостиничному коридору разнесся деревянный гул.

Стивен искренне хотел, чтобы его голос прозвучал как можно более незаинтересованно, как бы «между делом». Но в интонации всё же проскользнула мерзкая дрожь недавнего ужаса, и, если гитарист не оглох на пару секунд, это не укрылось от его внимания. Моррисси едва сдержал стон отчаяния, услышав приближающееся шарканье: в глубине души он надеялся, что Марра в номере не окажется, тогда он вернулся бы к себе и принялся самозабвенно страдать, причем даже не безосновательно, поводов была уйма.

Когда дверь распахнулась, перед Стивеном предстал Джонни при всём параде: гладковыбритый, благоухающий и одетый в свой самый пижонский прикид. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Моза, нахмурив брови для пущей важности, и в любой другой ситуации Моррисси бы сбежал, даже не извинившись за беспокойство, но в этот раз выхода у него не было. «Я этого не планировал», — успокаивал себя Стивен. — «Я этого не хотел. Так сложились обстоятельства». Чувствуя нарастающее раздражение под тяжелым взглядом карих глаз, вокалист нервно облизнул губы и выпалил на одном дыхании.

— У меня тараканы размером с дом.

— Это я знаю, — патетически заметил Джонни, не двигаясь с места. — Решил за них извиниться?

Поняв, какой двусмысленной получилась фраза, Моррисси окончательно расстроился. К общему огорчению добавилась ярость на себя и на Джонни: Стивен покраснел до кончиков ушей, в глазах защипало, и, чтобы не расплакаться, заложил руки за спину и сжал их в кулаки. Затем, когда чувство собственной жалкости немного отступило, Моз вздернул подбородок и с вызовом посмотрел на друга — былую застенчивость как ветром сдуло. Привыкший к подобным выпадам, Марр оставался спокоен как удав.

— В моем номере, — глядя в глаза гитаристу, уточнил Моррисси. — Тараканы.

— Оу, — Джонни удивленно моргнул и отступил, пропуская Стивена в комнату. Он прекрасно помнил о брезгливости своего вокалиста: иногда даже обнять его или похлопать по плечу, не вымыв предварительно руки, было невыполнимой миссией. Марр почему-то почувствовал слабый укол вины, будто живность в номере Моза была на его совести, но для глубоко засевшей обиды этого было мало.

The Smiths были в первой поездке в Нью-Йорк, проводили первый американский тур, который, конечно, не мог быть спокойным. Моррисси, недовольный окружающим миром, погодой, членами собственной группы и еще бог знает чем, сильно переживал и то и дело срывался на Джонни, но тот стоически терпел и оставался надежной опорой. «Всё хорошо, Стив, концерт прошел отлично, Стив, ты молодец, Стив, снова был аншлаг, Стив». Энди и Майк, свободные от отношений, неминуемо влекущих какие бы то ни было обязательства, вне выступлений шатались вдвоем по местным барам и злачным местам. Всякий раз, когда они звали с собой гитариста, он отказывался — Мозу, как он думал, его общество было гораздо важнее.

Несколькими днями раньше, утром, когда Марр как всегда осторожно взял Стивена за руку на переходе дороги, тот вдруг выдернул ее и начал кричать и обвинять Джонни в совершенно ненужной ему гиперопеке, а потом и вовсе развернулся и ушел. Нет, Моррисси нередко говорил ему жестокие вещи и делал едкие замечания, но до этого случая Джонни действительно верил, что он не со зла — просто характер такой, те самые совмещенные воедино гений и злодейство. На самом деле, Стивен — нежный цветок, требующий бесконечного ухода. Марр долго смотрел Мозу вслед, не понимая, что конкретно сделал неправильно, пока в кафе за порцией утреннего джина на него не накатило осознание: да ничего он не сделал и совсем не заслужил подобного отношения. И жизнь сразу начала налаживаться.

В тот же вечер Джонни пошел с ребятами в бар и задорно накидался. Репетируя на следующий день, все трое были с похмелья и, не обращая внимание на возмущенного Моза, смеялись как дети, соревнуясь, кто из них сыграет свою партию хуже: Джонни и представить себе не мог, что играть плохо, когда умеешь играть виртуозно, так тяжело! В конце концов душа поэта не выдержала: об уходе Моррисси остальные члены группы узнали, только услышав звучный хлопок двери. К концу дня, впрочем, порепетировать удалось, даже вполне успешно, о чем свидетельствовал довольный вид вокалиста. Но когда Энди и Майк уже традиционно засобирались на вечернюю вылазку, и Джонни без лишних раздумий присоединился к ним, разом поникший Стивен еле выдавил прощальную улыбку.

Ситуация, в которой оказался Моррисси, была для него странной. Он чувствовал, что обидел Джонни, но не мог понять, чем, ведь его поведенческие реакции ничем не отличались от повседневных. Он знал, что нужно что-то сказать, чтобы растопить лед, но не мог себя заставить. Возникшее напряжение Стивен воспринимал в штыки, не вполне осознавая, что может сделать для разряжения атмосферы, или осознавая, но не желая идти на компромисс, чисто по привычке. Более того, обиду Марра Стивен отзеркалил, лишь усугубив положение вещей: теперь он и скучал, и злился на нежелание Джонни быть рядом одновременно.

Глядя вечерами из окна на хохочущих Джойса и Рурка в обнимку с дамами с пониженной социальной ответственностью, рядом с которыми, пошатываясь, ковылял уставший гитарист, Моррисси ощущал противную горечь. «Что ж», — думал он в приступе жалости к себе, одинокому и ненужному, — «выходит, Джонни и вправду комфортнее с ними, чем со мной». Как может Стивен повлиять на человека, который не хочет проводить время с ним? Как может заставить Джонни любить и дорожить его вниманием? Разумеется, никак, а значит, и беспокоиться не о чем — каждый сам выбирает свой путь.

Несмотря на рассуждения, не лишенные ни логики, ни здравого смысла, грусть Моррисси никуда не девалась: он невероятно тосковал по Марру и ждал, что тот сам начнет разговор, когда оттает. Так было всегда, алгоритм работал бесперебойно, но теперь Джонни почему-то не торопился восстанавливать гармонию, что пугало Моза до коликов, как и любое другое проявление неизвестности. Вот как невесело обстояли дела в последние дни, а теперь — еще и тараканы. Просто удар ниже пояса.

— Я ненадолго. Подожду, пока дадут новый номер, — Стивен присел на краешек кровати и нерешительно добавил, — если ты не против.

— Я не против, — Джонни дежурно улыбнулся. Моз прекрасно разбирался в типах улыбки своего гитариста, и эта была одной из самых невыносимых — пустая, поддельная, для чужих. Моррисси будто обдало ледяной волной: сразу захотелось тряхнуть Марра за плечи и вызвать хоть какую-нибудь эмоцию, но разве он имел на это право? — Оставайся сколько потребуется. Я буду в баре через дорогу.

— Спасибо, — Стивен сделал попытку улыбнуться, но вышла усталая, предельно печальная гримаса. Джонни кивнул в ответ и удалился, оставив ключ на комоде — таком же старом и кривом, какой стоял в номере у Моррисси, но без «домашних животных».

Полулежа на кровати, так, что ноги доставали до пола, Стивен уставился в посеревший от старости потолок. Снизу, из-под кровати, тянуло сыростью — вот вам и хваленое американское гостеприимство. Удивительная картина складывается: Джонни и не подумал позвать его с собой, и, хоть Моз на это и не рассчитывал и всё равно бы отказался, услышать приглашение было бы приятно. Это банальная вежливость, в таких вещах Марр всегда был предельно корректен, а к Стивену — и подавно. На Энди и Майка Моррисси никогда не злился и не стремился к дружбе: эти парни были на своей волне, гораздо более человеческой, приближенной к земле. С Джонни же у них были особенные отношения, которые, судя по всему, подходят к концу — это было очевидно.

В номере Моррисси не было нормального света (кроме тусклого ночника), и он, соскучившись по полной иллюминации, включил все имеющиеся источники, даже телевизор. Книгу он, в панике спасаясь от омерзительных насекомых, оставил на кровати и по понятным причинам не хотел за ней возвращаться. Пощелкав каналы, Моз остановил выбор на уже ставшей классической комедии «В джазе только девушки». Мэрилин Монро никогда ему не нравилась и уважения не вызывала: престранная мадам, фетиш любого порядочного американца. Кроме того, Стивену было непонятно, зачем она сменила свое яркое настоящее имя — Норма Джин — на такой блеклый псевдоним а-ля франсе. О времена, о нравы.

Фильм он смотрел отстраненно, иногда улыбаясь смелым для конца пятидесятых репликам, но чаще размышляя об их с Джонни отношениях и причине их охлаждения, пытаясь восстановить в памяти цепочку событий, отвернувших гитариста. В последний раз они разговаривали пять дней назад, когда шли на завтрак, и Моррисси взбесила толпа кричащих детей, сидящих в полюбившемся им кафе. Он не знал, как сообщить об этом Марру, крепко сжимавшему его руку и о чем-то вдохновенно вещавшему, и просто наорал на него. Стивен уже не мог вспомнить, что конкретно говорил, но делал он это с явной надеждой на то, что Джонни поймет, как обычно пойдет за ним, и они вдвоем смогут найти другое, менее людное место для утренней трапезы. Но этого не произошло, а потом всё стало еще хуже — друг просто перестал с ним общаться.

Стивену стоило остановиться еще в тот момент, когда он увидел, какую боль доставили его слова Джонни, то есть в самом начале. Не убегать, а попросить прощения, можно и не сразу, а хотя бы в конце дня, но главное — принести извинения, показать, как для него важна их тесная связь. Но чем больше времени проходило, тем больше Марр отдалялся, а Моррисси замыкался, стыдясь того, о чем имел лишь смутное представление. Он чувствовал жгучую вину, но не мог через себя переступить, и не было никого, кто бы помог ему словом или делом. В подобных ситуациях он всегда обращался к Джонни, но теперь судьба решила над ним подшутить, превратив Марра из верного советчика в прямого фигуранта. Это было мучительно и нечестно.

Утомленный безрадостными мыслями, Моррисси закрыл глаза. Он безумно устал, как морально, так и физически: мало того, что отношения с другом испортились, так еще и у группы был плотный график. Как в перерывах между концертами Энди, Майк, а теперь и Джонни находили время побухать в радость, для Моза было загадкой, но знать на нее ответ он не хотел. Сам вокалист едва успевал восстанавливаться перед новым выступлением, каждый контакт с толпой поклонников высасывал из него всю энергию подчистую. На экране телевизора разворачивались финальные действия кинокартины: все куда-то бежали, играла музыка, велись последние диалоги. В словно погребенное под толщей воды сознание засыпающего Стивена просочилась всего одна, закрывающая фильм фраза: «У всех свои недостатки». Следом — бархатный голос Марра: «Какой же ты идиот». И ни с героем фильма, ни с Джонни-в-его-голове Моррисси не мог не согласиться.

Когда Джонни выходил с ребятами из бара, то был пьян и очень счастлив, но стоило ему подойти к отелю и поднять взгляд на окно своего номера, как вся хмельная радость испарилась. Единственным местом на высоте в несколько этажей, где горел свет, была именно его комната, а значит Моррисси был еще там. Но учитывая последние события, общие настроения и тот факт, что они не общались уже несколько дней, Марр не знал, что и думать. Причин, по которым Стивен мог остаться в его номере было не слишком много, и ни одна из них Джонни не устраивала. Разве что Моз хотел извиниться, но это было за гранью фантастики — он, казалось, и вправду считал, что поступил верно, бросив Джонни, предварительно изваляв его в словесной грязи.

Что бы там ни было, а возвращаться было нужно. Пожелав парням доброй ночи, Джонни остался стоять под окнами отеля, нарочито долго куря сигарету. И когда та закончилась — еще одну, надеясь продлить действие подвыветрившегося алкоголя хоть на чуть-чуть. Свет в комнате всё не гас, и гитарист почувствовал легкое беспокойство: а вдруг что случилось? Стивен подозрительно часто прикладывался к своему пузырьку с валиумом, не особенно заботясь о превышении предписанной дозы. Марр швырнул окурок в землю, решительно растоптал его и взмыл по ступенькам вверх, внутренне посмеиваясь над боязнью войти в собственный номер. Вот что с ним сделал великий и ужасный Моррисси, сказал бы кому — не поверили бы.

Сердце у Джонни билось так быстро, будто он пробежал на олимпийский рекорд марафонскую дистанцию. Идти по темному коридору без права на ошибку было довольно жутко: вспомнилось кубриковское «Сияние» с Джеком Николсоном, который во всех фильмах играет Джека Николсона, и, надо сказать, довольно убедительно. Быстрым шагом дойдя до нужной двери, Джонни открыл ее и вошел в номер: помимо светильника и люстры в комнате работал телевизор. Время было позднее, вещание прекратилось, и на экране зависла пестрая картинка из разноцветных вертикальных полосок, сопровождаемая длинным и монотонным звуком. Марр на цыпочках подошел к кровати, найдя пульт, нажал на кнопку выключения — и в помещении воцарилась тишина.

Моррисси лежал на краю кровати, свернувшись клубочком поверх покрывала, и мирно посапывал: по всей видимости, плана ночевать в комнате гитариста у него не было — просто заснул под телек, как часто делал дома. Тихо, чтобы не разбудить друга, Джонни выключил светильник и задумчиво посмотрел на кнопку, отвечающую за основной свет. Он не вполне понимал, как следует поступить: отправлять Моза в комнату с тараканами не хотелось, а самому в нее идти — тем более, к тому же Марр знал, что в турах вокалист часто страдает от бессонницы, и крепкий, здоровый сон ему не повредит. Джонни вздохнул, выключил оставшийся свет и скинул надоевший джемпер.

Пока Джонни шуршал одеждой, надеясь лишний раз не греметь аксессуарами, Стивен проснулся окончательно. Он мог бы подняться с кровати, поблагодарить друга за внимание и предоставленное место, еще когда Марр только вошел, но почему-то ни тогда, ни теперь не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. Руки и ноги будто налились свинцом, позвоночник окаменел, а головной мозг превратился в непослушное желе. Моррисси тупо смотрел перед собой в иссиня-черную пустоту, прислушиваясь к рваным движениям позади себя, а затем зажмурился, почувствовав, что Джонни поднялся с матраса.

В одной футболке и трусах Джонни отправился на балкон, чтобы выкурить заключительную сигарету. Стивен боялся открыть глаза, потому что иначе если он на него смотрит, то непременно заметит, что Моз не спит, а он не хотел уходить. Находиться рядом с Джонни даже так, в тишине недосказанности и обиды, было приятнее, чем одному, и дело было не только в комнате с антисанитарными условиями. И пока Моррисси размышлял, как поступить и что сделать, чтобы Марр понял, как он ему важен, тот щелчком отправил в полет сгоревшую до фильтра сигарету и вернулся в номер. До Стивена, лежавшего как раз со стороны балкона, донесся тяжелый запах табачного дыма, и он сделал над собой невероятное усилие, чтобы не закашляться.

Аккуратно отогнув тонкое покрывало, Джонни скользнул под одеяло, и Моррисси поймал себя на мысли, что если бы всё еще спал, то не проснулся бы — настолько беззвучными были приготовления гитариста ко сну. В рубашке и джинсах стало совсем неудобно, Стивену хотелось раздеться, но делать это, пока Джонни бодрствует, не представлялось возможным. Можно было дождаться, пока он провалится в сон, а потом что-нибудь придумать или попробовать заснуть так, спал же до этого — и ничего. Думая о том, что же, собственно, делать и как дать организму заслуженный отдых не в ущерб душе, Моз незаметно для себя облизнул губы, о чём немедленно пожалел. Этот едва уловимый звук в ночной тишине был громче служебных колоколов единственной церкви на всю деревню.

— Спокойной ночи, Моз, — мгновенно и ничуть не смутившись отреагировал Марр. Судя по глухоте голоса, он лежал к Моррисси спиной.

Замерев на долю секунды от шока, Стивен почти ответил взаимным пожеланием, но вместо этого повернулся на другой бок, лицом к Джонни, лежавшему, как и прежде, неподвижно. Выдохнув, Моррисси приблизился к Марру и, уткнувшись лбом в его затылок, обнял одной рукой через бесконечные слои покрывал. Мягко и в то же время крепко, чтобы не смог оттолкнуть, но Джонни и не думал ни о чем подобном.

— Прости меня, — прошептал Стивен. — И впредь: что бы я ни говорил, какую бы чушь ни нес, Джонни, не слушай. Это всё неправда.

— Как я могу тебя простить, если ты говоришь не слушать, что бы ты мне ни говорил? — тихо спросил Джонни, развернувшись лицом к Моррисси.

Стивен посмотрел на Марра с шоком и растерянностью. Неужели он не понял, как много Моррисси хотел сказать, как много вложил в эту нехитрую фразу? Что бы он ни сделал теперь, их контакт был безнадежно потерян, ничто не имело смысла, ведь Джонни больше никогда ему не поверит. Стивен попытался убрать руку, но гитарист, ловко откинув одеяло наполовину, перехватил ее, притянул и прижал к своей щеке.

— Я пошутил. Всё в порядке, — и зачем-то поцеловал запястье, неотрывно глядя Моррисси, у которого перехватило дыхание, в глаза. — И ты меня прости.

Моррисси кивнул, повисла пауза. Затем он едва ощутимо провел кончиками пальцев по щеке Джонни, на что тот улыбнулся уголками губ и положил ладонь Стивену на затылок, ласково перебирая волосы. Так они и лежали, зажмурившись от удовольствия, пока убаюкивающие движения обоих не стали замедляться. Когда засыпающий Моррисси почувствовал на своих губах дыхание, он нарочно не стал открывать глаза — вдруг привиделось? Джонни позволил себе коснуться губами подбородка Моза, скользнуть по щеке, и он улыбнулся во сне.

— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотал Моррисси.

— У всех свои недостатки, — сказал Марр.

Но если бы Стивен не спал, Джонни бы, конечно, ответил по-другому.


End file.
